The doll
by hack the avian
Summary: when ciel wakes up to find a strange doll like girl who looks exactly like him in his bed, she becomes a member of the estate quickly and forms bonds with everyone. But is her appearance a foretelling of a nasty plot against the queen and ciel?


**Hack: sure has been a while huh? well anyway here we go!**

she stood between them now, between him and the enemy., she was bruised, bloody, her skin was peeling away revealing her metalic bone like structure...Her dress shredded and blood painted the front of her like a blank canvas. "w-why?" he asked quietly . She turned to him smiling "i said i would stay by your side...Always brother...I will not let you die" she turned to the enemy yet again "brother is mine...I will not let you touch him!" she shouted at the other girl who just cackled maniacally "what do you think your doing?...I made you i can destroy you as well!" the other said proudly "k...Kuro...Please stop this" he called to the girl , he knew she wouldnt listen though...All those days spent with her teaching her, getting to know her, having new experiences, meeting new people...These things he had come to enjoy (some more than others)...He wouldnt be able to do anymore, not like before . Kuro slowly grasped the knife handle that she had retrieved from the manors kitchen, she began to stare at it for a while...All the memories rushing back, she turned back to him the lines on her skin that indicated she was a doll were fading...Only a few remained...He was just laying there staring at her, pleading with his eyes...She felt something inside her burst "kuro please..." he begged..."im so sorry...It looks like ...This is goodbye...I love you brother...No, i love you ciel" she said as one tear trickled down her left cheek. She rushed towards the puppet master with the knife, it was one quick fling of the puppet masters arm and Kuro fell limp to the ground. The puppet master looked over the limp doll carcass and saw the tear that she had shed "i see...So thats how it was" the master said. "n-no...This cant be happening" ciel said wide eyed "this cant be happening"...

* * *

Ciel:

it was just one of those days, the servants of the manor rushed about in their usual busy yet not getting anything done fashion while the butler went right behind them and corrected their mistakes. HE had finished all he needed to do for the day but didnt want to speak with anyone so he sat at his desk boredily playing with his pen. It was getting quiet late, instead of calling for Sebastian he just walked to his room when he arrived at his door and entered the room the butler was already there waiting for him "come master let me help you prepare for bed" he said giving his trade mark smile. Ciel walked over to the butler who quickly undressed him and redressed him in his sleep wear. "goodnight young master" the butler said exiting the room, within the next few minutes ciel was asleep and dreaming, little did he know he was about to have a very special house guest!

?:

"WHERE IS SHE!?" the puppet master yelled frantically rushing around trying to find her newest creation, she had been the perfect tool to get to the queen and to her dog. But now she wasnt able to find her "We must have been robbed!" she yelled rushing even faster still. Finally she came to her own bedroom there on the bed was a note. It read "dont worry about her, ill deliver her trust me. Yours truly, Jace". "Oh so Jace has her, well then all is well..."

Jace:

he was practically flying through London hopping from rooftop to roof top, it was exhilarating! Yet he couldnt help but feel sad, the girl in his hands...No the doll in his hands, she was so life like and human looking. She was beautiful, she was a sister to him in a way they had both been made by the master, Both of them were dolls. She was made to look like the Earl Phantomhive, yet when she awoke she would be as vulnerable as a flower in winter. She would have the mentality of a child, a small vocabulary but she would be able to analyze everything at first contact and she would be learning every second she was activated. But it was such a waste! Such a beautiful doll for such a dirty human, he was completely opposed. But he was coming upon the estate that very second, he would have to say goodbye. He climbed the sides of the manor and found the window into the Earls room, he cracked it open and laid the doll next to the young Earl. Slowly Jace leaned down to the girls ear "its time to wake up Kuro". Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him through her blue newly adjusted eyes "goodbye now Kuro" he said turning from her. He was walking away as quickly as possible when he felt a strong hand grip his arm "l...Leaving?" the girl said gripping his arm "yes im going now Kuro" he said turning back to her and touching her face, it was warm like a real human. " good bye Kuro" he said as she let go of his arm "goodbye...Jace" she said slowly her eyes seeming to light up as she recorded his name. He had been shocked for a moment that she knew his name but as he was told Kuro could analyze anything upon first contact. He leaped out the window and began his long journey back to the master.

Kuro:

The boy Jace had left, and now she was focused on the other. She ran her finger along his face tracing invisible lines "ciel..." she looked around the room, her eyes stopped upon a mirror. She saw ciel in the mirror, except he had long hair and a much more female composition. "No...Thats Kuro" she said to herself realizing how much they looked alike "brother...Brother ciel" she whispered smiling. She laid down next to him and just watched him waiting for him to wake up, for everyone knows that unlike humans...Dolls cannot sleep.

* * *

**the next morning**

Ciel awoke to an unfamiliar feeling, there was a certain pressure on the bed that he had never felt before. Slowly he opened one eye "good morning brother...Did you sleep well?" ashe asks "yes quiet well actually" he answered rolling onto his other side...Wait...What exactly was that?...He turned back over and she just sat there smiling at him...He sighs then gets up "SEBASTIAN!"


End file.
